Wave the Swallow
Wave the Swallow is a villain from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic swallow who resembles a swallow tailed kite and is the technical and mechanical expert of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. She is the daughter of the tech expert of the previous generation of Babylon Rogues, which she takes after, and takes care of her groups' customized Extreme Gears. Her rivals are Tails, Cream, Rouge and Charmy. Because of her knowledge on Extreme Gear, Wave is brimming with self-confidence and can be a bit of a trash-talker and highly critical of others' work with Extreme Gear. She hates thick-headed or stupid people and she tends to give advice only she can understand. Regardless, Wave is level-headed and serves as the voice of reason in the Babylon Rogues, though she is often mistreated by the other members. Despite being a villain, she can be heroic such as teaming up with Sonic and friends to defeat the villains. History Early life Wave was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. She is a descendant of the Babylonians, an alien race that stranded on earth in ancient times and became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of thieving for generations. During her early life, Wave was raised and given her skills by her father. At some point, she became a member of the Babylon Rogues and was joined by Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross. Together, the three of them formed the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Wave serving as the team's technological genius and Extreme Gear mechanic. During her career as a member Babylon Rogues, Wave and her team engaged in a number of unknown criminal activities and managed to build up an infamous reputation. Sonic Riders In Sonic Riders, Wave and Storm found Dr. Eggman arriving on their airship with a proposition for Jet. When the two brought the news to Jet, she noticed Jet's Key to Babylon Garden, which could reveal Babylon Garden and its hidden treasure, but Storm kept her from it. Eggman then arrived and revealed the Key to Babylon Garden could reveal Babylon Garden if they collected the seven Chaos Emeralds, though he warned Sonic the Hedgehog would get in their way. Wanting their ancestors' treasure, the Babylon Rogues agreed to work with Eggman. As their plan, the doctor hosted the EX World Grand Prix, where the contestants had to pay an entry free of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner got to claim all seven. Wave and her team then only had to win the competition. Traveling to Future City, Wave and her team stole a Chaos Emerald as an entry feed. While fleeing, Wave caught Storm when he was hit by Knuckles and got away. Heroic Acts *She teams up with Sonic and friends to defeat the Babylon Guardian. *She teams up with Sonic and friends to defeat Master Core: ABIS. *She teams up with Sonic and friends to defeat Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. External Links Wave the Swallow on Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Animals Category:Supporters Category:Anti Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Grey Zone Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist